Beauty through blind eyes
by Tezza1988
Summary: Set in Eclipse, Just before Jacob's disappearence and after the big battle. Bella is having second thoughts about her decision. Will a visit from Jacob help her? TWO PARTER.
1. Can't run, I won't run

**A/N – I own nothing. Blah Blah Blah. Please read and review :D**

**Story – Takes place in Eclipse, just before Jacob leaves and after all the fighting. Bella is having second thoughts. RATED M FOR A REASON.**

* * *

This was really happening. In exactly two days I will become Isabella Cullen.

I feel my knees close to failing beneath me at the sudden thought that it is only two days until something even bigger will happen. _Death_. Gulp. Wow, I never really thought of that before. To me, it seemed only like I would finally get my wish and be promised to Edward, my love, for the rest of time.

A single tear escapes my eye and before I can even begin to understand why I was becoming upset by this, more tears followed. Clinging to my pillow, I sit at the head of my bed, knees to my chin and eyes slammed shut.

After what seems like hours, I hear a small tapping on my window. _Edward_, I assume. Quickly wiping my face and pushing my hair back into a bun, I open the window and narrow my eyes slightly "Jacob?"

His large toned figure is settled onto my bed before I even get the chance to invite him in. "Bells." He states quietly, hand reaching out for me.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Jacob?" I ask him as I fold my arms tightly across my chest, leaning back against the now closed window. "You shouldn't be here." I sigh and he drops his hand defeatedly.

"Sorry. I just, I needed to see you, before I go."

My eyes snap to his and I quickly scramble to his side, sitting with my arms still folded and he places one of his big hands against my leg.

"_Go_? Go where, Jake?" I ask nervously. I didn't want him to leave. How could I? It was less than a week ago that I had realised why my heart was seeming so conflicted and that this boy, man really, was way more than just '_my good friend Jacob'_

"_Anywhere away from here_." His deep brown eyes settle on me again and before I can respond to his comment, he places a small feather light kiss upon the tip of my nose "You made a choice, Bells. But I can't stay here and watch you marry..._that_...him." He caresses my cheek with his thumb and I close my eyes for a second.

"There wasn't a choice to make, Jake. I can't live without him." Another tear falls from my eye and I flinch when Jacob growls and steps towards the window.

He scoffs "But you did live without him Bella. You had a life without him and that life was..." It's his turn to close his eyes now and I know from his expression that he is trying to calm himself down.

"My Jacob." I mutter more to myself as I step towards him "You were the reason I could go on while he wasn't here." My hand reaches for his warm cheek now and as I place my fingers just below his eye, I shiver at the warmth of his skin. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want a life without you either, but it's different."

"Different how?" He whispers against my hand, his lips pressing my skin again. "How do you need him, more than you need me?"

"I love him." I shrug.

"You love me too." His strong arms wrap around me and he pulls me tightly against his chest, his hot burning skin sending shivers down my spine.

_Stop this Bella. _I press my head against his chest and my ear rests above his beating heart. "I do." I state simply "I really do, Jake." My fingers run up and down his back and then cling to his lower back when I feel him shiver as I did a moment ago, before I know it I am pulling him even closer. The heat from Jacob was always so overwhelming to me.

I want to run. I should. My fiancé would be devastated by this scene yet I simply can't pull myself from this situation. I think of earlier, before Jacob's arrival, my thoughts of death and again this fear runs strongly through me.

I won't run, I really don't need to. I have someone to lean on and surprisingly that person is Jacob Black. Not Edward. Not this time.

It was all becoming clear to me now. Nothing in this world is powerful enough to take me away from him, nothing. I used to think that Edward was strong enough, that his love for me would pull through and constantly push between Jacob and I. Not possible. Never, ever possible.

I find myself clinging onto Jacob's neck now, lips against his shoulder and nose pushed into just below his neck.

"Bella." His voice is soft and as I start to feel him pull away, a small gasp escapes my lips.

"Don't. I need you."

I feel him grip my body to him, just that little tighter and shivers run down my spine. Just when I think he may try to pull away again, his lips press warmly to the side of my neck...once, then a second time.

"You're not ready for this Bella. You have no idea what I want to do right now.." His hoarse whisper causes me to bring one hand up to his freshly cut hair, gripping him to me. He continues his attacking of my neck and I close my eyes, enjoying every single touch from him.

"Don't speak." I match his whisper and lift my head back "Show me what you want to do." My voice is more seductive than I ever thought possible and within seconds his lips are on mine and his tongue is deep within my throat.

I match his eager attack and dig both hands tightly between us, gripping at his chest and scraping my nails along him. His mouth is amazing, hot sensations run up and down my body causing my eyes to roll back.

Suddenly I am lifted from the ground and my legs are instinctively wrapped around his strong waist. Slamming me back against the wall beside the window, his lips leave mine and begin to leave open-mouthed kisses along my neck and collar bone.

"Bella. Please..." He gasps in between kisses, his fingers running along my stomach, lifting my tiny top up my chest.

I tighten my grip on his shoulders and pull his mouth back to mine, taking his lips hard in my own again. "Shh."

"Bella?!" Shit. Charlie. I look down at Jacob and then back towards the door, that could be swung open at any moment.

"I'm just changing." I shout in a desperate breathless voice. I feel Jacob pulling back from me and only hold him to me stronger. "Don't."

* * *

**End Chapter 1. This will be a 2 parter I hope. More than 2 chapters and I start getting crappy-er. LOL. Part two will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 Breathe me, do it deep

**A/N ; Thanks so much for the reviews, I truely appreciate the support and as people continue to review, I will continue to write :) Thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - _Breathe me, do it deep._**

_I really needed to move now...any minute now. _I could pretty much feel the warmth between my legs growing warmer and my whole body shaking as Jacob's lips hover above mine, hesitating. It had been almost 5 minutes since our heated make out session and my fathers interruption. _Why couldn't I find the strength to move from him?_

"I--I need to..to go.." He gasps almost painfully, pulling back from me and placing my body softly on the floor "Sam's...he's near by.." I lay my hand on his arm, not able to resist getting some of his heat back, I was suddenly beyond cold.

"Please. Please don't go...not yet." I whisper, my voice breaking and the guilt not able to stop me expressing how I feel, what I want.."I want you to stay.....Please Jacob, just stay and keep me warm. One last time." The last part is only barely audible and my eyes avert from his to the floor, not wanting any more tears to flow.

When I look back up at him, he seems to be thinking about it, eyes burning into my skin and hands shaking at his sides.

"Okay. Just don-..okay." A large sigh escapes his pink-ish lips and he bites his lower one, at the same time I attack mine. I let out a small chuckle upon noticing this and he smiles, glad to have broken the tension, a little.

I grab my PJ's from the end of the bed, and shuffle past him to the door "I'm just gonna go change, brush my teeth....human stuff." He lets out a hearty laugh and nods his head, sitting on the corner of my bed and placing his head into his hands.

Moving quickly towards the bathroom, I stop by Charlie's room and hear him snoring, pretty loud as always. Who knows what he would think if he knew Jake was in my room. Shaking my head, I enter the bathroom and begin undressing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I re-enter my room, I notice that Jacob is flicking through a photo album on my bed, my eyes widen as I jump towards him and pull it from his fingers "This is private!" I shout at him, trying not to be loud enough to wake Charlie. "How dare you?" I ask pushing him off the bed, _failing to push him off the bed._

He sighs and rolls his eyes, but a large grin is plastered on his face. Any album, any...besides this one...and there wouldn't be a problem.

His hands are on mine, sitting up to face me "I had no idea, that you kept those.." His deep voice is like a bullet in my heart, he was never meant to know I still had these.

"It..I..._I just wanted to be able to remember_." I shrug my shoulders and look down at my hands, clutching the album close to my chest "After, the change." I nod my head and run a hand through my hair.

After a few moments, I feel his warm palm against my cheek, pulling my face up so he could see my teary eyes. One large thumb wipes away my fallen tears and he strokes my cheek softly. I move a little closer to him, eyes still matched with his as my forehead presses to his lips, he opens them to _kiss my skin_.

The pictures had been my biggest secret from Edward. I would never let him see them. There must be 40+ pictures in this album, all taken when he left and Jacob...Jacob became my best friend. Many of them were of my and Jake posing by the bikes, others of us hugging closely on his couch. I also had a few that he hadn't known I had taken, pictures of him sleeping when I visited him. His exhaustion giving me the best opportunity to have a photo of him alone.

As I remember back to those meaningful moments, Jacob has moves us to lay side by side, his arm wrapped securely around me and my head on his naked chest. I found myself wondering _why I had really _kept these memories close by, to remember him of course but also to remind myself that I would never ever let myself hurt him again.

I can feel Jacob beneath me, his breathing becoming heavy and as soon as I hear the first snore, I realise how he is completely shattered, bones tired and eyes surely sore. I look up at him and then down at his tanned skin, without even thinking about it, I place a gentle kiss just below his neck, then lower and this continues until I feel him stirring.

His hands are quickly on my arms as he effortlessly pulls me up to face him, my whole body now pressed on top of his and my legs either side of his waist. I lift myself up, straddling him as I stare down into his now open eyes.

"Come 'ere..." He whispers hoarsely, his hands on my face as he brings my lips to his, sighing as our mouths begin to roughly caress and tease the others. I run my small fingers up and down the chest beneath me and completely block my brain from anything that isn't Jacob, for the second time tonight.

Its not long before we are both in the sitting position, my legs still straddling his and my shirt PJ vest lost on the floor somewhere. His hands are gripping my back tightly and mine are pulling at his hair, trying to get him even closer. The heated kiss ends and his sweet, hot lips are travelling down my neck, across my chest and then back again.

I really couldn't believe this was happening, in my bed, my father in the next room and own hands tugging off my bra. _If I had the strength to stop this? I didn't know it_. I could only think with my heart and this throbbing pain between my legs.

"Bella.." Jacobs voice is pleading as he notices my struggling of my bra and rips it clean off my chest from the front of my body, throwing it aside. He roughly rolls us over, him not above me, his teeth attacking my skin as he presses himself into me.

"I...I can't stop." He gasps, his left hand caressing my breast as his right running up and down my bare leg, resting just below my shorts "Please don't make me stop now..."

I shake my head frantically, digging my fingers into his shoulders and instantly shoving my tongue back into his mouth "I couldn't, can't, won't..." I mutter in between heated kisses. I move my hands to undo his sweat pants, pulling them down his legs.

That's when I notice he isn't wearing any underwear. _Of course he isn't, wolf! quick change, remember?. _I meet his dark eyes again and his slam shut when I wrap _my fingers around him. "Shit, Bella." He curses, forehead landing on mine._

I smile, I loved that I am the one making him feel like this, that finally I could give him something he wanted. When he opens his eyes, he moves his strong hands to slip beneath my shorts, one gripping my waist as the other falls into my wetness, instantly pressing his a finger, then two, inside me.

"Oh, _god_."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. So this is becoming more of a 7SHOT LMAO. Oh well. Please review.**


End file.
